gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Page for Relief
Hello fellow Glee Wiki Users. This page is for people who are really depressed, and just need to tell people. Please let this be a serious page, and please no vandalism. Put your username below, date your log, and just let all of your feelings and sadness out. Please don't mention other users on the wiki. Please respect everyone's log. Glee+me+Kurt=love 4/11/11 I'M LOSING MY BEST FRIEND TO ANNOYING POPULAR PEOPLE AND MY GREIF MAY OR MAY NOT BE COMING BACK. AND IM JUST SICK AND TIRED OF BEING A CLOSETED GLEEK AT MY SCHOOL. WHY CANT WE JUST SAY "IM A GLEEK" WITHOUT PEOPLE SAYING "GLEE IS GAY" UGHHHHH Artieandtinaforeva April 11th, 2011: I really liked this guy, but he's straight. I am slowly getting over him, but it's too hard. When I first found out that he didn't like me,I felt like there was no reason to live anymore. I regret this thought, but i thought it at the time. I called Trevor Project, and they told me to think of my 3 best friends. I contacted one of these friends, and she told me she doesnt want to hear about the guy I like (she knows I like him and such) and ignored me. This made me think worse and worse thought- and the only people that didn't ignore me were my friend J and my ex-girlfriend. I made up with everyone, but our relationship will be scarred forever. Today was the worst. My ex-girlfriend and this guy hooked up. I feel like now everything is just turning against me, and nothing will ever be right. April 13th, 2011: So the two friends that knew my secret made gay jokes around me. I could handle a few, but then it got offensive. So I pulled a rachel berry move and stood up and left. One of the friends(guy above) asked me if I was upset, and i said, in a very angry voice, No. At the end of the day, he said goodbye. ARGH. Petrificus14 April 11, 2011 - Okay so I'm not depressed but I've been going through some tough stuff (yay for rhymes) and I've got a doomsday phobia which sucks. And you know, just some things in general that I'll keep to myself. SwimmingGleek April 12th, 2011: For the last few weeks, I've been getting very depressed. So depressed, that I almost did bad things. If you can't figure this out by now, let's just say that if I followed through, I wouldn't be here. But someone saved me. And slowly, my life started going up again. And now it's going down. And I'm hiding my true self from everyone. Also, I've been getting sick very often lately, and I'm afraid that it might be something bad. April 14th- I've been in school for 15 minutes, and my day was already ruined. I walk to into school with my friends. Then the two of them turn away from me, and start making plans to see a movie! Without me!!!!! The three of us are really close, and they just ignored me! Ok, I don't care about the plan part, but it's more of the fact that they just talked about it in front of me! Sometimes, I wonder if a have real friends. April 18th- I just realized that my neighbors actually despise me. I can't believe I've been so blind! It's taken me so long to realize this. I feel so stupid. Mr.Santana Lopez April 12th 2011: I been getting really sad alot lately and here's why, People call me a fag just because I like Spongebob, Insult my hard work, Girls call me pervs over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. Sometimes I wish I could cut out my heart and put it in the Dead Man's Chest. I'm sick and tired of people pushing me down just so they can feel better about themselves. I HATE IT! April 14 2011: and on top of that I try my best to please my mother all she wants is more,My headphones were cut to the point were I broke down. and further more there's this one user who bullies me for no reason, Just because I didn't know what celebacy was, I wrtie my own stories, and watch my favorite films in order to make me feel better. and on May 20 2011, My life would be better, not worst, I hope.[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 13:17, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Buffy April 13th, 2:12 pm, 2011: Well....Where do I begin?...Almost EVERYONE at School knows I'm pregnant (surprisingly, My best friend hasn't caught on to the fact that I'm pregnant or living with my boyfriend/fiance) My Grades are dropping, My Back is always aching, whenever I walk into a hall, a room people just stare at me and start whispering...I went to Bingo Today with Rose (Alex's mom, she helps out at West Leagues Club -My Grandfather is part owner of that Club- everyday, and gets free Bingo games ;D) And everyone just looked at me and started gossiping with all the other people. What else....Well I have been a bit happier, thanks to this ring on my finger.....And I'm going to See Scream 4 with the girls tomorrow, and two of My best friends are staying with me at Alex's Tonight (Alex's Wet Dream ;), Nahhh Joke :P) So yeah.... Blame It On The Alcohol Their Outfits are Black and Sparkly 04:18, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Ms. A. 04/13/11: My life is literally up and down. One second I'm happy and fine, the next I think of depressing things that make me wanna....My family drifts apart everyday without notices. With three TVs, we're in our rooms ignoring each other's presence. I've been writing to get my mind off things, but it brings me back as soon as its on paper. Then I have no-one to talk to because I'm not really one to let anyone all the way in. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 14:32, April 13, 2011 (UTC) 04/19/11: What do you do when your friend's against your friend? Which side to choose, which feelings to ignore? Edward vs. Jacob= a very sad Bella. 04/25/11: Whatever I said about "Edward vs. Jake," forget it! I'm sick of it! I hate waking up in the morning and "What did they do this time?" I hate leaving for the weekend and coming back to mayham! Right now, I wanna rip something in half and do something violent towards me (as an outlit); but I wanna cry my eyes out and do something violent towards me (still as an outlit). I love my friends 'cause they're all that I have that actually give a damn about me! But I'm practiclly dying inside 'cause I don't know if I should just end my friendship with Jake - I refuse to call him by his name - or just suck it up and continue being friends. It's actually hurting me! It's driving me crazy. Stronger (Than yesterday.) 13:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC) 04/28/11: I'm done. I'm done forcing a smile when I'm crying on the inside. I'm done typing "LOL" when I didn't even chuckle. I'm done waking up and praying for today to be better. I'm done with happiness, life, love, my future. And I am so f***in' done with people who don't give a f*** about me! They look through, and see something fake. What's there for their sake. Nothing genuine, not kind. Just a lie. The biggest lie of my time. My feelings are hurt. And so is my heart. When I can't smile at Kurt, my life's fallen apart. Artie's blue eyes bring little comfort. Thus, has fallen my fort. Bricks crumble, my stomach rumbles, my feelings tumble, for what? To look good? To smile for a fine mood? To say "I'm O.K." when all that is great has flown away? My stories of happy endings bring shame upon my heart. Yeah, it's naught, but what can I do? Laughs choke. I cannot joke. Smiles are painful. Me as a person if woeful. Why can't I just bid adieu? Right, because it's always you. Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 15:07, April 28, 2011 (UTC) 04/28/11 (again): I've lost it. I do one thing write, I skrew up 10 others. I made a friend and I lost one. Who mattered the most. Will I ever not feel guilty? No. The tears, shakes, red-face, shallow breath, outragous pulse, and all will stay with me until I die. Better wait for the weekend. Born This Way (Don't be a drag, just be a Queen) 18:09, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Kimmy Weeell, my life is great, ...on the outside....this is the part I dont tell anyone...especially the second part...They will think Im desperate... I have to go to wellbeing with my friends because of this one girl that we all hate, but the thing is, they all act like, cold to her. But I've known her for a long time. I dont like her at all, but I'm forced to act friendly to her (her mum is practically forcing me), And she said she was gonna tell on us (lol, ik its immature, just listen :P) So we told on her first (still immature, just keep reading), becuase she has been doing all this...stuff... (stuff I'd rather not get into) to us...And now we have to go to Wellbeing. And word gets round quick at my school...I can just imagine all the gossipping & looks behind my back...& Im scared. Also, I know this sounds really stupid, and you will all think I'm crazy...but I still cry about my boyfriend(ex.). It was a month ago we broke up, but it feels like it was yesterday. I know I should move on...but I cant. You have no idea how much it hurt. We were together for 2 years! He was my first love. And I cant imagine myself with anyone other than him...And then I found out a week later, that he dumped me for a girl...lacking in the looks department...my friend showed me a pic of her...Then I went on my best friends facebook & saw all of their comments about love, and that broke me.And what he wrote that night, and what other people wrote...Yeah... Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray♥. ~Your a geek, but I'm a gleek ;) ♥~ 00:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) KidsLoveMe I'm down because all of the people above are stressed. ThisKidLikesGlee 04:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Finchelfanno1 I like this girl who may or may not like me. And i'm too scared to act on my feelings :( Plus my family is stressing me to go for Medical studies which i don't wanna do :( :I used to trust BeatlesgLee fan but now i've lost all my trust on him. Plus i'm stressing out about my result which is next month, resulting in less sleep and more stress :( [[User:Finchelfanno1|'This is']][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|''' my Temporary']] '''17:41,4/25/2011' CheeriosWMHS April 19th: I'm sad because there are ten to many people stressed people on this page. April 20th: I'm really upset because my brother keeps on making fun of Glee and I went through a bit of hard stuff last year and now I feel like it's happening again but in my own home. BeatlesgLee Fan April, 19th: OK, since I got banned, my life... SUCKS. Banned on the Wiki, here (thanks, Ms. AA), and, um, what can I say?? The ban was terrible, when I saw this page, I said "I wanna edit, but I can't because I'm banned here. And IDK why", and no one believes A WORD about what I say, even when I say, it's true, no one does. ALSO, I like a girl, I told her 4 TIMES that I loved her, including one online. Nothing works. Then, two days after the ban, I met a girl that loves Glee, Beatles, a LOT of things, I mean, we share a lot in common. And, I'm confused with my feelings right now. I don't know if I should let Dani go and let Julia get into my heart, or keep with that crazy feeling in my mind saying to myself "She will be mine", and that NEVER is gonna happen. I don't know. And, that, along with the ban IS DRIVING ME CRAZY. And, I'm going to get to high school next year, and I am SO nervous. NO ONE FROM MY SCHOOL GOES TO THAT HIGH SCHOOL AND THAT MAKES ME SO ANGRY. I think that's all. Immagleek18 I'm sort of pissed off at the world right now. I don't really feel like I have any real friends-like people who I'm actually close to and can talk to. I'm considering just keeping on my own, the way it's been best, but then, of course, I get lonely. There's a teacher who hates my entire class' guts for now reason, and apparently our school would be awesome if we weren't in it (quote, not making that up.) Plus, I've been yelling at my mom, and I always feel bad because she's so nice and just had surgery and had cancer and all that...I feel like screaming most of the time. --[[User talk: Immagleek18|'When I get sad, I stop being sad and be awesome intead. (True story).']] 20:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Kira is a gleek So I know my worries are no where near as bad as everyone elses (I hope you all feel better soon) But I'm really stessed at the moment. I have massive tests coming up and I forgot to take home one of my books so I can't study and I just know I will fail it and I want to make my mom proud. My brother isn't that great on the academic front so she pushes me a lot to be good and I always feel like I have to make up for him. And I've been feeling bad about myself lately. I don't know why:/ I just feel like I'm not worth anything sometimes:/ --[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] 11:38, April 30, 2011 (UTC)